Supernatural, c'est comme un conte de fées Non ?
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Quand Meg est une princesse, que Crowley est son père, et que les frères Winchester et Castiel doivent venir la sauver... Qu'Est-ce que ça donne ?


Booooooon, je préviens tout de suite, c'est surtout une grosse connerie ! Mais bon, j'étais là... Supernatural, dans un conte, ça donnerait quoi ? Et ça a fini comme ça XD

Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (j'ai essayé de négocier avec Kripke, il est pas d'accord ^^).

* * *

_Il était une fois une belle et douce princesse qui n'avait jamais vu le monde, son père l'ayant enfermé dans le donjon de son château afin que jamais elle ne se fit souiller par les hommes et leur perversité. Jamais la princesse n'avait ressenti le besoin de sortir, elle était heureuse là où elle était, à attendre qu'un prince, beau, gentil, et parfait, ne vienne la sauver._

* * *

_ Bordel, espèce d'enfoiré de fils de pute ! hurla Meg en tapant contre la porte. Crowley, sale enculé, ouvre-moi cette foutue porte !

D'un geste rageur, elle fit tout passer par la fenêtre : ses livres, ses meubles, la plupart de ses vêtements. Elle ne laissa que son lit, et le jean moulant et le haut décolleté qu'elle portait.

* * *

_Le roi, exigeant mais juste, attendait patiemment qu'un homme digne de sa fille vienne la demander en mariage, repoussant toutes les autres demandes._

* * *

_ T'es sérieux, Lucifer ? Je te rappelle qu'on se déteste et qu'on est dans le camp opposé ? fit remarquer Crowley confortablement assis sur son trône.

_ Et t'es au courant que je me suis déjà tapé Meg un paquet de fois ? répliqua Lucifer. Je te rappelle qu'elle te hait, et qu'elle est de mon côté.

* * *

_ Désolé, Charlie, mais je ne donnerais pas ma fille à marier à une femme.

_ Mais elle est jolie…

_ Ouais, désolé. Et puis, il manquerait plus qu'elle soit heureuse, cette conne.

* * *

_Jusqu'au jour où vint le prince héritier Dean Winchester, accompagné de son jeune frère Sam, ainsi que de leur fidèle ami, un homme pur et simple du nom de Castiel. Le premier, forcé par son père, le roi chasseur John, se devait de demander à Crowley la main de sa fille, afin de créer une alliance. Il insista de toutes ses forces, soucieux de son royaume, malgré l'amour un peu trop fort qu'il portait à son jeune et innocent frère Sam. C'est après beaucoup d'efforts, que le roi accepta de lui offrir la main de sa fille, à une unique condition._

* * *

_ Sérieux, Crowley, steuplé, je veux pas l'épouser ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais me fait pas épouser cette garce ! s'exclama Dean.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, surtout quand son frère se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un regard implorant.

_ Sammy, t'es mon frangin… Épouse-la à ma place. Tu seras plus gentil que moi avec elle !

_ Allez, Squirrell, j'envoie un texto à ton papa, histoire de lui dire que tu vas épouser mon adorable fille, ricana Crowley.

_ C'est dégueulasse, pleurnicha Dean.

_ Je peux t'y faire échapper, Squirrell. Il te suffit de faire une seule chose pour moi.

* * *

_Pour seule condition, le roi ordonna au prince Winchester de franchir une série d'épreuves, afin de rejoindre Meg, et de faire ainsi d'elle, tout ce que le prince voudrait. Très reconnaissant, le prince accepta, et serrant la main de son petit frère, il lui adressa un sourire confiant : il savait qu'il réussirait. Pour toute aide, il demanda à son fidèle compagnon, le beau Castiel, de l'accompagner. Sans même le lui demander, il savait que son adorable petit frère les suivrait également._

* * *

_ Pas compliqué. Tu suis le trajet, là. J'ai placé quelques démons pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe. Tu les bute, t'arrive dans la tour, et tu peux la tuer, si tu veux.

_ Sérieux ? Grave ! Putain, Crowley, t'es un vrai pote ! s'enthousiasma Dean en attrapant Sam par la nuque et en l'embrassant fougueusement. Yes, on est sauvés, Sammy ! Cas', tu nous aidera, hein ?

_ Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour t'être utile, assura Castiel.

Dean ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la réponse. Plaquant son petit frère contre le mur, il se montrait très entreprenant, malgré la présence de Crowley et Castiel.

_ Ah, Sammy… haleta Dean, quand les lèvres de celui-ci s'approchèrent de son entrejambe.

Avec un petit sourire, son frère lui fit un clin d'œil et, se redressant d'un mouvement félin, lâcha :

_ On fera ça plus tard, ok ? Genre, quand on aura buté Meg et que je serais certain de ne pas m'envoyer en l'air avec un mec infidèle. Allez, on y va !

* * *

_Ce fut sans difficulté aucune que le prince Winchester et ses deux compagnons triomphèrent des épreuves et parvinrent à la porte du donjon. Soulagé, le prince ouvrit la porte, trouvant la princesse allongée dans son lit, l'attendant avec un doux sourire. Le prince, à contrecœur, regarda tristement son frère, et se mit à genoux devant la princesse, prêt à la demander en mariage. Au dernière moment, ce fut le beau et gentil Castiel qui s'interposa. D'un ton suppliant, il pria son ami d'oublier la princesse, en effet, il était tombé amoureux d'elle en la voyant à la fenêtre de son donjon, et désirait plus que tout l'épouser. Et, à son grand bonheur, la belle princesse accepta._

* * *

_ Putain, c'était vraiment des merdes, ces démons, grogna Dean.

_ T'es déçu ? se moqua Sam, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et une morsure à la lèvre, synonyme d'une punition bien plus intéressante quand ils seraient seuls.

D'un coup de pied, l'aîné défonça la porte de la pièce où Meg l'attendait furibonde.

_ Putain, vous avez mis le temps, bande de couillons !

_ Toi, gronda Dean, je vais te buter, ça va être vite fait !

Il sortit son couteau à démon, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui lui renvoya un regard hargneux.

_ Vas-y, essaie, connard !

D'un unique geste de la main, elle l'envoya voler contre le mur, mais fut prise par surprise par la lame angélique que Sam pointait entre ses omoplates.

_ Libère mon frère, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Stop ! s'exclama Castiel en plaquant à son tour Sam contre le mur. Meg et moi, c'est…

_ On baise, alors dégagez, coupa Meg. Putain, Clarence, mon cœur, tu m'as manqué. Une semaine sans coucher avec toi, tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'était horrible.

Sur ces mots, elle roula une pelle à Castiel, qui la renversa sur le lit. D'un commun accord, Sam et Dean les laissèrent, et décidèrent de faire de même dans la pièce à côté.

* * *

_C'est ainsi que le prince Winchester put vivre une vie heureuse avec la personne qu'il aimait réellement plus que tout au monde, son petit frère Sam, tandis que Castiel et Meg décidèrent de se marier au plus vite, vivant heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours._

_ Putain, c'était l'éclate… grogna Dean en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son frère, qui était encore sous le choc de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait de ressentir.

_ Tu m'étonne, répondit simplement ce dernier.

* * *

_ PUTAIN CLARENCE ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE TU M'AS MISE ENCEINTE !

* * *

Voilà... C'était du gros WTF, les enfants xD mais bon, hier j'avais pas d'inspi, donc, ça a fini en ça... -_-" J'ai un peu honte ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
